Family Life
by xXx Aazeen xXx
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are married, and just starting a family, with big news, big surprises, and even bigger laughs, come and join them on their journey. A guide to life, love and many many babies.
1. Someone wants to meet you

Danny Messer was happy and nothing could take away from the fact. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, he had managed to find a seat on the subway and the case that had sat on his desk for the past six months had finally been solved. Thanks to a criminals inability to stay out of trouble, meaning his DNA had finally been added to the database.

He smiled, the family of the young girl killed had been very happy to hear the news he had given to them and it seemed that the rest of the world was smiling too. Today was to nice to be unhappy and miserable.

"Hi Messer," Danny nodded in acknowledgement to the hot dog vendors call, "How've you been?"

"Alright mate, you?"

"As good as I can be. And how's that pretty wife been?"

Danny's grin widened as he thought of his wife, beautifulMontana, "She's been doing great thanks."

The vendor smiled and nudged his shoulder, "It must be, nearly a year now right?"

Danny felt his grin drop as he remembered, _damn it_. He knew it had been too good to be true. _Anniversary_.

He turned to the vendor, "I have to go, I'll see you around!" whilst he was saying that he had turned and upon saying the last word he started to sprint towards the subway that he had only just come out of, checking his watch he started to panic. The shops closed in one hour.

He tried everywhere.

Saks.

Tiffanys.

Everywhere and anywhere he could think of. Hell he had even tried the vintage shop downtown that he knew Lindsay loved. But there was nowhere and nothing that he thought was good enough for his girl. Yet now, the shops were closed and thanks to his pickiness he had nothing.

_Some first anniversary this is._

Danny walked into their apartment late, and he smiled as he saw that Lindsay had made dinner, set the table and _hell _even had candles set on it. Lindsay however was nowhere to be seen.

"Montana?" Danny called as he walked through the place, "Montana?"

He checked all the rooms before reaching the bedroom, "Montanaare you in here?"

Danny could hear nothing at first but then the sound of muffled sounds floated through the door and reached him. Immediately he opened it, his girl was crying.

That's where he found her, cross legged on the bed with tears streaming down her face.

"Montana," he softly said as he got closer, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Danny wrapped his arm around her and she buried her head deep into his shoulder.

"I-I-I though you weren't coming back."

Danny let out a breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding, it was alright. He had thought it was to do with the doctor's appointment that she had left work to go to. He'd thought she was ill, dying.

"Baby," He whispered into her ear, "I would never leave you, you know that."

She nodded her head against his shoulder and he could feel her tears wetting his shirt.

"I love youMontana."

Lindsay looked up into his eyes, "I love you too."

Dinner was forgotten shortly afterwards.

A few hours later Danny and Lindsay were lying in bed finishing off the Chinese they had ordered to make up that they had missed dinner. Danny looked over to her, she was beautiful. Her hair was falling around her face, framing it and all she was wearing was his shirt. _Mine_.

Kissing her lips, he leaned over and switched off the lights, life was perfect.

Lindsay stood, looking out of her apartment window. Hearing a noise from behind her she turned and saw her husband, Danny Messer starting to sit up.

"Montana," he drawled in his broad accent, "What's wrong?" Lindsay only smiled and shook her head,

"Nothing cowboy."

Danny ignored her and stood up out of bed and came towards her, wrapping his hands round his waist as he saw her. Kissing her neck he murmured, "Don't you think we should go back to bed? Before Mac calls us to work graveyard?"

Lindsay laughed at that, "Oh, I don't think he'll be doing that all the time." Danny looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Lindsay began, "In a few months I won't be able to work at all and in six months if he calls, he might wake up a little person."

Danny went into a state of shock, "Montana…you don't mean…are you…?"

Lindsay laughed, "Yes," then she steered his hand towards her abdomen, "look here cowboy, there's someone who wants to say hello to you."


	2. Doctors and how many?

Walking through the crowded New York streets, Danny Messer smiled. He had been looking forward to this day all week. Ever since Lindsay had told him,

"_Look here love someone wants to meet you"_

His smile grew even broader at the memory, he couldn't believe it, he, Danny Messer was going to be a dad. He looked at her watch and started to hurry. He didn't want to be late

Lindsay sat in the doctor's waiting room trying not to panic. She couldn't believe he was late. _Late. _Danny Messer might not be known throughout the crime lab for his _punctuality. _But late for his own child's first scan, uggh she was going to kill-

As if the thought called him to her she turned and saw Danny come rushing in.

"Montana," his New York drawl sounding out of breath, "Am I late?" Just as Lindsay was about to reply in the affirmative, he leaned over and kissed her. She could feel her insides going to mush, then she heard the doctor call out her name, "No, Cowboy. If anything I'd say that you're just in time."

They both walked into the room and the doctor left them so Lindsay could prepare herself.

"Turn Cowboy," She drawled as she took off her shirt to replace it with the doctor's smock she had to wear, looking at in disgust she asked, "Why do I have to wear this?"

Danny shrugged, he didn't know and he wasn't even going to try and know. It wasn't his place, "Ask Hawkes, he'll know."

Lindsay smiled as she thought of the mild mannered CSI; he was the person all of them went to for all things medical. He was like a private doctor, except unable to perform operations or write prescriptions. In fact it was him who had first given Lindsay the hint that she might be pregnant. She turned to face her husband; he didn't know that Sheldon might know, he wanted to be the one to tell all of the team. And who was she to destroy her husband's moment of pride? Lindsay knew that Hawkes would act shocked, she had cornered him earlier in the lab to ensure it.

The doctor walked back in, knocking on the door and popping her head around it first, "Is everything in here decent?"

Once Doctor Heeth was back in the room Lindsay was hooked up to all types of equipment. The doctor had already done all the weighing and any other tests that were needed, now she was getting down to the good stuff, letting the Messer's see their baby for the first time.

"Danny," Lindsay said her voice filled with excitement, "look!" Danny did look and there he saw an almost perfectly formed _baby._

"Wow, Montana. Look, It's got hands, 10 little fingers, 10 little toes and...and-"

"Two heads!" Lindsay screamed, obviously panicked, "Doctor Heeth, my baby has two heads!"

"Yeah Doc," Danny chimed in, "What are you doing smiling, my baby could be deformed or...or..." he broke off when he read the panic in Lindsay's eyes.

"No...no" Doctor Heeth laughed, "This is a good thing."

Both CSI's stared at her, "How is this good thing?" Both of them demanded.

"It means that you are having twins. No…wait, there seems to be another head. Let's make that you are having triplets." Danny and Lindsay both stared at her in shock, then Lindsay groaned,

"God cowboy, you and your super sperm!"

Sitting on their sofa curled up, Lindsay and Danny smiled as they saw all the kids trick or treating through the window of their apartment.

"One day our little ones going to do that"

"Our little three, you mean!" Lindsay laughed

"Yeah," Danny smiled and placed a hand over her belly which had the tinniest little bump revealing where the triplets grew, "Our little three." They were moving in for a kiss, when the doorbell rang and a loud chorus of trick or treat could be heard from outside.

Danny groaned and got up, grabbing the bowl of sweets on his way to the door, "Damn three kids."


	3. Santa, Stella and telling

"No," Flack was saying to Stella as Lindsey and Danny walked hand in hand into the break room, which had been covered by both Stella and Lindsay during one quiet late night shift, in tinsel and had baubles hanging from bits of string which were draped around objects like chairs and even the new coffee machine that Mac had bought as an early Christmas present for the whole lab as he was sick of drinking the sludge that the old one produced. Both women had stuck cards on the walls from a variety of people such as the other crime labs from across the country and even some from the parents of victims that for some reason always sent a card the crime labs way. Pride of place, Lindsay had stuck the card from Aiden's mom and dad in the middle, per usual they hadn't forgotten even though Aiden had been gone for a while by now but they never forgot. And of course they had a blow up Santa in pride of place by the break room door, "I am not doing it!"

"What isn't Flack gonna do?" Danny asked with his trademark Messer grin on his face.

Flack ignored him and continued his argument with Stella, shaking his head as he said, "No way, uh uh. Nope. Nopa, noppolola. N-O Stella, nooo."

Stella just ignored him and answered Danny's question, "Flacks volunteering to play Santa for all the little kiddies down at Central Hospital."

"No I am NOT!" Flack called out.

"Yes you are Donald Flack." Stella shot back while giving Flack a very evil glare. Flack opened his mouth as if to reply when Stella shot him yet another glance, "Okay," he mumbled, "Yes I am."

"Awww," Lindsay said, for he first time getting involved in the conversation, "That is so sweet Don."

"Yeah," Flack muttered, "So sweet." Stella turned and hit him on the head, "Don, shut up. You have no choice in this matter at all." Then she turned to Lindsay and Danny, "So what did you two come in here to tell us?"

"W-what?" Danny stammered amazed at Stella's perceptiveness even though he knew he shouldn't be, the lady was a damn fine cop, "How did ya know we came here to tell you two something."

Stella cast him a glance, "I'm not stupid Messer-"

"Don't know about that." Flack muttered underneath his breath, obviously still unhappy about the Santa at the local hospital idea but he quickly shut up when he saw the glint in Stella's eye and when he felt the sting of her hand slapping him around the head.

"Well," Stella continued as if she had never been interrupted, "As I was saying, I'm not stupid Messer and anyway even if I was I would realise that you both want to tell us something because you Dan aren't working today."

Lindsay laughed and in doing so her hand slid almost unconsciously to rest on the slight bump which had just started to form, Stella's eyes followed Lindsay's hand and then, when she had seen where it had landed jumped up screeching.

"Lindsay you're...?"

"Yeah Stell I am!" Lindsay, unlike Danny and Flack had no difficulty interpreting Stella's question and answered it with a screech of her own. Stella then leapt up and drew her closest friend into a hug. "Tell me everything," She whispered into her ear and then she dragged Lindsay to another sofa which wasn't as close to the guys, "And I mean everything, when?, where?, why?, how?"

When Danny heard the last bit of Stella's question he grimaced and hoped, _hoped to god_, that Montana had more sense then to go into graphic detail with her friend. Then again judging by the looks and sighs and giggles coming from where the two had sat down, by the tree this time kindly decorated by a bored Flack, he guessed not. He sighed and turned to his best friend preparing himself for the teasing that Flack was sure to throw his way but instead he only got Flack staring moodily in Stella's direction not showing the slightest sign that he had even heard what he and Montana had just told them.

"Flack," Danny said slowly and carefully as he talked to his long-time friend, "are you alright mate?"

Flack seemed to come out of his thoughts, "Yeah, yeah mate. I'm fine. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Danny sighed again, he had been right Flack hadn't been listening. "I said, well actually Stella said,"

"Stella?" Flack asked in a questioning yet slightly off tone

"Yes, Stella," Danny said starting to get exasperated by his buddy's obvious inattention to whatever he was saying, "And what she said was that Lindsay is pregnant."

"Oh," Flack said distracted by Stella at the other side of the room, "Poor you man. Don't worry she'll get better soon."

Danny frowned and repeated again that Lindsay was pregnant and once again Flack showed little or no sign of hearing. Eventually giving up on trying to get through to his friend he sat down next to him and said, "So Stella eh?"

"What?" Flack asked giving his friend a shocked glance - he thought he had hidden the attraction well.

"You like Stella." Danny said it as a statement instead of a question to annoy Don but as he thought more about it he realised that he was probably right. His best friend liked Stella.

"No, no I don't." Flack flustered out but then after catching a glimpse of Danny's sceptical expression he sighed and gave up pretending, "Okay Dan, your right. I do like Stella a lot."

"But..." Danny pushed him, somehow he felt sure that there was a but in there somewhere.

"But, she doesn't like me."

"Flack," Danny comforted him, "I think she does."

"No, no" Don Flack shook his head sadly; "I don't think she does."

After that Danny didn't know what to say and instead comforted his old friend. All the while thinking about different ways he could cheer him up by. Eventually he found the perfect idea and smiled it would defanantly cheer Flack up no end. All he would have to do was get Montana to help him and drop a few hints about helping to the rest of the team and it was set. He leaned back and placed his arms behind his head, _perfect_.

"You sure look comfortable there Cowboy." Danny turned towards the voice he would recognise anywhere and smiled as he heard the undercurrent of laughter in her tone.

"Well, Montana," Danny once again did his trademark Messer grin, "that's cuz I am. I have the most gorgeous wife," upon saying that he pulled his 'gorgeous wife' down onto his knee and kissed her, "And I have miniature Messer's on the way," He drew his hand to Lindsay's bump and covered it, "So fuck comfortable Montana, I'm freaking ecstatic!" Lindsay opened his mouth to yell at him for his language but he grinned at her and she melted, forgiving him but storing it into the back of her memory to use in future arguments. Instead she satisfied herself with kissing him. All they could hear in the background was Flacks voice asking 'since when had Lindsay been pregnant.'

Danny snorted and pulled his lips away from Lindsay's, "So," He asked with a smirk on his face, "What was it you wanted Montana?" Lindsay blushed amazed that not only after all the years they had spent together he could still manage to make her blush but also that he could almost read her mind.

"I and Stell, "Stella nodded here at Danny and smiled,"are going shopping to find some stuff for the trips." She said it as a statement but Danny could hear the question in her voice.

"Here," he pulled out his card as Flack started saying 'trips? Triplets?' in an incredulous voice and Stella smirked at Flack, clearly already been given the information by Lindsay over by the tree, "Don't go making me broke, kay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Stella said pulling the card out from his hand, "We won't make you too broke Messer." And then she and Lindsay stood up, not without kissing their husbands goodbye (Lindsay) and ruffling Flacks hair (Stella).

"Triplets?" Flacks voice broke the silence that had descended over the break room after the women had left, "Triplets?"

"Who's having triplets?" Mac asked as he strolled in with Hawkes to get a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, who's Triplets?" Hawkes asked as well as he walked in with Mac.

"Danny's." Flacks voice answered the questions and the answer mad everyone pause and turn to look at Lindsay's cowboy.

"Yours?" asked Hawkes, proud of himself for his fake shocked voice.

"His" replied Don.

"Lindsay's pregnant?" Mac asked. All in the room turned to Danny for a conformation and slowly, very slowly he nodded his head.

After the shocked 5 second silence the congratulations came thick and fast. Each made Danny prouder and prouder_. He Daniel Messer was going to be a dad. Of triplets. _He would have stayed in the lab all day but then two things happened at once. First a phone call to Mac which Danny, who was listening in on the conversation, realised might make Mac ask him to work now on his day off. And secondly a hasty excuse that he had promised to visit his grandmother down in Queens that day so he had better go.

After saying his goodbyes and being on the receiving end of many congratulations Danny finally managed to leave the lab and step out to the crisp New York day. He was free. Free to celebrate about soon becoming a father or, when he stopped to think about it, free to watch the baseball match on in five minutes.

_He was free alright._


	4. Is it me your looking for?

"C'mon Montana," Danny yelled to his wife, "Do it quicker!"

Lindsay looked at her husband and frowned, "Daniel," Danny swallowed, that wasn't her happy voice, "I am your pregnant wife and you, are yelling at me to HURRY UP."

Danny gulped and decided to avoid the question but when he realised that she was looking at him waiting for a reply he nodded an agreement.

"Right then," Lindsay said still in her 'angry' tone, "I'm glad we got that sorted. Now I'm going to go inside and watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S" with that she stood and started walking, slowly towards the break room. Danny opened his mouth to protest but after having another glare sent to him from Lindsay he decided against it. Instead he turned to the other members of the team who had been viewing their argument with great interest.

"Not funny guys," was all Danny had to say, "C'mon we need to get this finished."

Stifling a laugh Hawkes did as Danny asked and continued with his work but he couldn't prevent a small chuckle from escaping. Danny shot him a glance. Hawkes shrugged, "Hey you gotta agree Messer you did ask for it." The others burst out laughing as Danny looked back at them decidedly unamused.

Eventually after all had calmed down everybody returned to their tasks and completed them in time. Danny stood in the middle of the crime lab balcony and rubbed his hands together, _this is gonna be great._

Lindsay Messer was not in a good mood. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, her legs hurt, morning sickness wasn't just in the morning apparently and her 'supportive' husband yelled _yelled _at her for being slow. The injustice of it. She growled under her breath, sometimes that man was so lucky to not be hurt, she swore if he said one more stupid annoying thing today she would...

"Hey Montana," Danny asked as he walked into the break room, "007 has nothing on me does he?"

She growled again louder this time, annoying man.

"Montana?" Danny stared questioningly at his wife, "You okay?"

Lindsay closed her eyes and tried to count to ten, she got to three, "God Damn it Danny! Of course I'm not okay. My feet, legs and whole body are killing me. My back aches and it feels like every seven seconds I'm running to the bathroom to puke every little thing I've eaten! But yes Danny, to answer your question. I am feeling absolutely fanbloodytastic!"

Danny blinked he wasn't used to Montana having these outbursts, well he was but not to him.

"Uhh..." he paused having no clue what to say but then he remembered something his mom had told him when he was a little boy, _"Actions speak louder then words" _He smiled to himself. This was going to work. First of all he manoeuvred Lindsay to face away from him and then he started working on her back.

Lindsay groaned as she first felt Danny's hands rub and soothe her tense aching muscles. Danny, behind her, smirked. Montana was enjoying this. He smiled and continued.

Whilst Lindsay and Danny were spending ummm...quality time together in the break room Danny's plan was being put into action. Mac was on the phone to Stella getting her to come into the lab as they had an 'emergency' to take care of. Hawkes meanwhile was trying to find Flack in the mass of people who had all gathered in Times Square for the New Years countdown.

"Excuse me, pardon me." He said as he made his way through searching for his friend. Finally though he came to a stop near a group of college kids, glancing around seeing if he could find Flack among the many cops who had been drafted in tonight to help keep the peace.

"Excuse me." Hawkes turned as he heard a small voice say something behind him. It was a little girl who had big green eyes and on top of her head sat a massive mess of red, "Excuse me," The little girl continued after she was sure Hawkes was listening to her, "My names Izzy and I'm seven," She held up seven grubby fingers, "But, I've lost my mommy," she glanced around as if to prove a point, "Can you help me find her?"

Hawkes training instantly took over and he crouched on the ground in front of Izzy, "Listen Iz, I'll help you find your mommy but if I do you'll have to tell me exactly what she was wearing."

"Ummmmmm," Izzy scrunched up her nose as she concentrated, "She's got hair just like mine and she's wearing a blue jacket." Hawkes nodded reassuringly to the little girl but deep down he wondered how he was supposed to find this woman with such limited descriptions. Getting up he took Izzy's grubby hand and started to lead her through the crowd, looking as he went for any red heads wearing a blue jacket.

"Oh My God," Hawkes turned as he heard a woman cry out as she shoved her way through the crowd, "My baby. That man is stealing my Izzy!" Hawkes groaned internally and did a quick check, red head and _(groan)_ wearing that now infamous blue jacket.

"Izzy!" The woman had reached them by this time and so had many members of the cops, turning to the nearest cop she said, "Arrest him! He was trying to take my Izzy!"

The cop moved to arrest him but then Flacks voice rang out, "Arrest him? No, that's ridiculous. Hawkes here wouldn't harm a thing EVER."

"Wouldn't harm a thing!" Izzy's mum replied, "He was trying to kidnap my baby girl!"

"He was helping me find you mommy." Izzy pointed out to her mum.

"Oh, right...well," her mum looked ashamed that she had come to those conclusions, "Well...thank-you Mr...uhhh Hawkes"

With that she left with Izzy in tow. Flack turned to his friend,

"So making a habit of kidnapping children now, are we?" he looked unashamed and was obviously trying to hide his laughter.

Hawkes sighed, "Whatever Don. Look I was trying to find her mother not steal her," he paused deciding to allow this information to sink in Flack's head, "Anyway the only reason I'm out here is because you're needed back at the lab."

"What, why?" Flack asked.

"Just come, will ya Flack." With that he started walking and within five seconds Flack was walking beside him.

He looked at his friend and ginned, "It was too cold anyway." So the two friends walked back to the lab, with Forks cracking kidnapper jokes all the way.

Back at the lab everything was ready, candles were set on the balcony's barriers and a bottle of Mosbey 2005 "Ossessione" Marche Rosso wine was waiting there ready to be drunk. And more importantly Stella was locked on the balcony."Guys," She pounded on the door that she had just been shoved through, "Guys, this is not funny! I am not spending New years eve on a freezing balcony on my own!" She stopped pounding and fell quiet as she felt the door begin to open. Then she let out a scream. Instead of letting her out they had pushed another person in!

Flack landed on something soft, something soft that screamed. He frowned, he knew that voice.

"Oh god," he said as he hastily as he stood up, "Stella."

"No," Stella replied sarcastically taking Don's hand to help herself up, "It's Micky Mouse, you idiot. Of course it's me."

"Oh right," Flack said, "So what are you doing out here?"

Stella glanced at him, "Same reason as you got shoved out here."

"Oh right." Flack nodded his head and looked around he smiled as he spotted something, "Well," He drew Stella towards the bottle of wine, "If we're going to be stuck here for god knows why don't we have a drink?" Stella laughed and allowed Flack to tug her and pour her a glass of the Marche Rosso wine.

Unknown by Stella and Flack they were being watched by five pairs of curious eyes. Macs, Payton's, Hawkes, Lindsay's and of course the mastermind of all this Danny.

"Wow." said Payton

"I know," replied Mac, "I didn't think it would work either."

"Thanks, for all the support Mac." Danny said sarcastically, "I'm glad my friends support me in my creative endeavors."

There was a long silence before Hawkes said, "Creative endeavors?"

Danny looked offended and was about to reply when Lindsay broke in and said, "Looks like it's getting a bit hot out there, ready to cue the music Mac?"

Mac smiled at the young woman, "Sure am Linds."

Outside Flack was just gathering up his courage to tell Stella how he felt about her when the first notes of a song started to play. Stella smiled and stood up, "Wanna dance?" she asked holding her hand out.

Flack smiled and nodded.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

Flack started dancing with Stella swaying with her gently, thinking about all the times he had thought about his friend in very un-friend like positions. Stella closed her eyes and rested her head on Flacks shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around hers.

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ... _

Flack drew Stella closer, wondering how to make his move. How best to tell her his feelings. Stella wrapped her arms tighter around his neck enjoying and feeling more relaxed now that she could hear his heartbeat reverberating around his chest.

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know _

_'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you ..._

Flack looked shocked, he loved her. Stella was shocked, she loved him.

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you_

As the last notes of the song faded out Flack gathered up his courage and he looked down at the woman who he held in his arms and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Stella drew back and when she saw that Flack was looking shocked she smiled widely and kissed him back. Just as the ball dropped down on Times Square and people around the world called happy New Year and fireworks rose above New York City framing the two new lovers in sparkles.

Danny and Lindsay were the only two still watching the pair on the balcony when the New Year came calling. Lindsay gasped as she saw her best friend kiss Flack.

"I told ya it would work Montana." Her husband said in a smug tone and he wrapped her arms around her and turned her to face him.

"Happy New Year Montana," He said as he placed a kiss on her mouth and then he lifted up her T-shirt and pressed three kisses to her stomach, "And Happy New Year to you three, I hope ya'll being good in there and not fighting with your siblings."

Lindsay laughed, "I think you're hoping way to much there Cowboy." Before she had a chance to reply she kissed him. Closing her eyes she realised that it was going to be a good year, no a great year.


	5. Authurs Note

_Hey, okay when I first started writing fanfiction I swore never to write an authurs note but this one has a good reason. There will be no more updates on any of my fics for a while, at least not till the end of febuary, this means that the valentines chapter for Family Life won't be up until late febuary early March. This is because I have just found out that my nan has slipped into a coma and passed away which has not made me feel like writingat the moment. I will hopefully be feeling up for it later but as of now I do not. Thank you for all the reviews and support you've given me. You guys all rock. The lyrics below kinda sum up how i felt about my nan. R.I.P nanna, love you always xxx_

xXx Aazeen xXx

You walked with me,  
Footprints in the sand,  
And helped me understand,  
Where I'm going,

You walked with me,  
When I was all alone,  
With so much unknown,  
Along the way,  
Then I heard you say,

I promise you,  
I'm always there,  
When your heart is filled with sorrow,  
And despair, I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand.

I see my life flash across the sky,  
So many times have I been so afraid.  
And just when I, have thought I lost my way,  
You gave me strength to carry on,  
It's then I heard you say,

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled  
With sorrow and despair  
And, I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand.

When I'm with you,  
Well I know you've been there,  
And I can feel you when you say,

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled  
With sadness and despair  
I'll carry you when you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand.

Ohh.

When your heart is full of  
Sadness and despair,  
I'll carry you when you need a friend.  
You'll find my footprints in the sand.


	6. help please

**_I'm reposting this for Sumomo14 and her Daddy's Little Cannibal. I found out on Monday that DLC was killed. She was a fantastic author and had so much potential. She wrote mostly for Twilight but please don't let that put you off, this is just wrong PLEASE HELP!_**

**_***********_**

I hate to post an author's note just to ask for a favor, but I really need one from all of you. My friend Bronze, one of the sweetest people I've met on this site and a fellow FF author, lost her friend Daddy's Little Cannibal recently. Today, someone opened a Fanfiction account solely to post an awful message on EVERY story Bronze and DLC wrote. I'm including the link to that person's profile page as well as what they put in their review.

All I ask of you is that you please write to report abuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this person's account and all related reviews to be deleted. You have to send it from your email program. It's not within fanfiction.

This is not something any fanfiction writer or reader should be subjected to. We are in mourning for a fellow FF writer/reader and no one should be allowed to post something this hurtful and disgusting.

(change all the "dot" listed below to a period to reach the address in your search bar)

Review posted by Don't Flip My Bitch Switch ID # 1932508 http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch

_Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead._

_How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!_

_P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM_

Please send an email to report abuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this account and these horrible reviews to be deleted. Even if you don't know Bronze or DLC, please do it anyway. Please think of how her family will feel when they see these horrible messages. They knew their daughter wrote FF and loved to write on this site. They will see it. Think if this was your family or your friend.

We humbly beg for your help with this matter.

My-Bella, Hellopants, & Lizbre

**_**********_**

**_Please report her, all of you guys, do us all a favor and get her off of this site!_**


	7. Who? What? Where? Why?

_**I'm baaaack!!!! Sorry it's ridiculously late, and proably really badly spelt etc... a beta would be amazing (hint hint ;D) I've decided not to edit the fic anymore (there's more in down below) and seeing as you'll probably need a brief re-cap,,so here you go :) **_

_--recap--_

_"Happy New Year Montana," He said as he placed a kiss on her mouth and then he lifted up her T-shirt and pressed three kisses to her stomach, "And Happy New Year to you three, I hope ya'll being good in there and not fighting with your siblings."_

_Lindsay laughed, "I think your hoping way to much there Cowboy." Before she had a chance to reply she kissed him. Closing her eyes she realised that it was going to be a good year, no a great year._

_--recap--_

Danny Messer was excited, today was the day. The day that he finally got to find out what he and Montana were having. It would put an end to all the bets and arguing that had been going around the lab since he and Montana had announced the pregnancy.

Flack had fifty on two girls and one boy.

Stella was rooting for a straight flush of boys.

Payton and Mac wanted three little princesses to spoil.

And Hawkes? Well Hawkes, said that he wasn't getting involved in any of the betting though Danny knew that he, like Mac and Payton, was secretly rooting for three angels. Danny himself didn't care, all he wanted was three healthy babies and one very happy, very beautiful and 100 per cent healthy Montana.

"Cowboy," Danny snapped out of his thoughts and concentrated on his wife who was lying down getting ready for the scan, "You looking forward to this?"

Danny smiled down at his wife, she was getting big now. And greedy too, hell he swore that she had had at least two whole pizzas to herself last night, "You know I am sweetie," he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Now we can start to figure out names."

Lindsay beamed, "And shop properly!"

Danny opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by the arrival of Dr Heeth.

"Hello Lindsay, Danny," She smiled, "Are you two ready for your scan?"

Both of the prospective parents nodded their heads eagerly and then both turned to watch the screen, waiting for the fist glimpse of their children.

"Right," Dr Heeth flicked a switch and the sound of the triplets echoed around the room, "Well here's the first one and there's the second one, oh and there's the third one sucking their thumb."

"Wow." Danny breathed and he pressed a kiss to Lindsay's hand.

Dr Heeth smiled at such obvious affection between a couple, "Do you want to know the sex?"

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other, "We'd love to." Lindsay said smiling.

"Right well, let's take a look then." Dr Heeth said.

Hawkes was bored. Mac and Payton were 'talking' in his office and Flack and Stella weren't even trying to hide their new relationship, if their current make-out session on the break room couch was anything to go by. Hawkes sighed, on days like these he felt like everybody else in the world had a significant other apart from him. And with the most romantic day in the world tomorrow he knew that the lovey-doviness in the lab was going to be going on for a long time. He stopped for a minute as he heard a giggle from outside. He turned to look and Adam and a lab tech walking down the hall hand in hand. Great, even Adam had somebody but he didn't.

"Um...Excuse me," Hawkes looked up to see a lab tech poking her head round the door, "There's somebody in reception looking for you." Hawkes was about to ask who it was but the lab tech was already gone, so leaving the computer running fingerprints; he took off his lab coat and headed for the elevator to find out who was waiting for him.

Lindsay and Danny walked back from their doctors appointment hand in hand. They had got some more pictures of the babies, one for each member of the team, one for Lindsay's parent and another for Danny's parent, then two for their grandparents. Lindsay looked up at her cowboy, "Danny, I've been thinking."

Danny smirked, "Never a good idea with you hunny."

Lindsay pretended to look affronted and stuck her tongue out at her husband, "Anyway now that we know, I was wondering if me and Stella can go shopping for things now?"

Danny looked down at his wife and smiled, "Sure, I'll take Flack off your hands. I want to watch the game tonight anyway."

Lindsay smiled back up at her husband, "Cool, I'll call her now and see if she's busy. I don't think she's working today anyway."

Lindsay's cowboy just smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and watched as she started to call her friend.

Waiting for Hawkes in reception was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. With long auburn hair and wide grey eyes she defiantly was good-looking. Only thing was, he had no clue whatsoever of who she was.

"Hi," he said as he drew closer, "I heard you wanted me?"

The woman turned and Hawkes saw the nervousness on her face and as he looked closer he realised that the lady reminded him of someone.

"Lucille?" The woman turned at the sound of his voice, placing on her face a slightly nervous smile,

"Hawkes, how are you?"

Stella pushed Flack away from her when she felt her phone ring, ignoring his groans as she did. Sling and winking at him she flipped her cell open, "Bonasara," She went quiet for a minute listning to the person on the other end, "Really?" She stood up and pushed Flacks hand off her knee, "That's interesting," She looked at Flack, "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Stella closed her phone and turned to her boyfriend, "Sorry Flack, I have to go."

"W-what? Why?" Ignoring Flack's bewildered stare, Stella bent down and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "Be good whilst I'm gone baby." Stella then tured and left the room.

"Stella!" Flack stood up and ran to the break room door, getting there just in time to see her turn the corner and disapear out of view, "Don't you still have to work!"

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Lindsay turned to Danny, "She's not answering."

Danny turned and wrapped his arm round Lindsay's shoulder, "She's probably at a scene Montana, she'll ring you back later."

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just, I was so looking forward to going shopping for the babies."

Letting out a laugh Danny replied, "You mean for yourself," Lindsay blushed and nodded, "C'mon Montana you two can go shopping tommorow. Right now let's get home, we can pick up some food on the way."

Brightning up Lindsay asked, "Ice-cream Pizza?"

With a slight grimace Danny confirmed, "Yeah Montana, even Ice-cream pizza."

* * *

_**AGHH,,I know it's been nearly a year!!! And I promised to update...well the next day..which I guess you can say just didn't happen :L I am sorry about that but life got on top of me, a friend invited me out, things happned, arguments etc.... I'm sure you can all understand how it happens, actually it's been so long my mums had a baby since I last updated :O I know,,long time :/**_

**_Anyway I know I said I'm going to review this fic but I just re-read it and realised tht it is good how it is, though it proberbly may need editing, so a beta would be lovely if someone wanted to do it for me :)) Onto fic business,,this is your LAST, let's repeat LAST chance to decide the sexes of Lindsay and Danny's babies!!! One girl and two boys are winning at the moment, so if you want something different VOTE!!!!_**

**_Thanks for sticking with me guys, and thanks for all the reviews, also I would like to just say I hope you guys all had a brlliant 2009 and you have a amazing 2010 as well :)) _**

**_Last thing though,,REVIEW!!! Even if it's to moan about the lateness of this chapter :))_**

**_Kat xx_**

**_P.S. The last authors note that I posted about Daddy's lil cannibal has been sorted, she has been deleted :)) Thank-you to all of you who reported her and I would also advise you to all check out her fics,,she's a very good writer and you can find her on my fave stories and authors list :))_**


End file.
